prison_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
School Cleaner
The is a minor character of Prison School and is one of the janitors working at Hachimitsu Academy. He is responsible for running the school's launderette attached to the girls' dorm, where the boarding students hand in their school uniform and other clothes for laundry. Amongst other roles, he delivers clothes from the cleaning room of the school to the main building. The cleaner is employed by a contractor and is not an employer of the school.Prison School Volume 6 Chapter 53 Page 9 Appearance The school cleaner is a bald heavyset adult with a short-length beard. He is always seen wearing an apron with either a collared shirt and trousers when cleaning or a white shirt and jeans when he is not working. Dark shadows obscure his eyeholes and pupils in all his appearances; as such, his eye color is unknown. Personality The school cleaner can be prideful and quick to anger. However, he befriends Shingo when he stops Gakuto from attacking him and helps him and the boys by trying to get Shingo to school before curfew & save the boys from expulsion. Plot The time he started working as a cleaner for Hachimitsu Academy is unknown, just like his real name. He drives his pick-up every Friday afternoon to collect the laundry which is left at girl's dorm basement by students. Among the laundry he collects are dirtied school uniforms or girls' underwear. The day before Kiyoshi's jailbreak to meet with Chiyo at sumo tournament he became victim of his plot to steal a girl's uniform. After he finished loading his pick-up with dirtied school uniforms Kiyoshi sneaked into his car to find one. In order to lure the cleaner's attention from the car, Gakuto started to verbally insult him. The cleaner went mad at him fast and came closer, stating that he can't figure out what was Gakuto trying to accomplish. This interaction between him and Gakuto was stopped by Shingo who apologized for Gakuto's ill manner, befriending the cleaner in the process. However, the cleaner still considered Gakuto's behavior unbelievable. He then finished loading the laundry baskets and prepared to leave, with Kiyoshi inside his pick-up unbeknownst to him. However, Kiyoshi managed to escape, because he left the basket which he had used to cover himself before in front of the wheels of cleaner's pick-up, which made the cleaner angry. Several weeks later he almost crashed his pick-up into Shingo who was desperately trying to come back to the prison before the end of his approved leisure. He remembered him from the incident with Gakuto, so he helped him immediately, taking Shingo back to the school. During those few minutes Shingo most likely explained his situation to the cleaner as he bids his farewell to Shingo by "Run, there is no more time." However Shingo still failed to come back in time due to a trap. Gallery Trivia *As a minor character, he is only seen in Chapter 22, 23 and 53. *It is hinted in the anime that there are many cleaners in the school due to its large size, but this is not directly mentioned in the manga.Prison School Season 1 Episode 3 *Though the cleaning car is a company car, his use of the car when he is not wearing workclothes suggests that he owns the car. *He looks like Yuugo Tennouji from the anime series Steins;Gate. References Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Staff Category:Adults